


Tears

by lighteunim



Category: Highlight | Beast (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 03:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16736226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lighteunim/pseuds/lighteunim
Summary: Last night, you saw him cry. Your heart ached so much seeing him liked that.





	Tears

17 November 2018. You filed for leave for the following week. You promised Junhyung you'll be with him throughout the week until the concert ends. It was immediately approved by your boss because you rarely take leaves and you're already done with your work.

The past weeks Junhyung and the other members were so busy preparing for the album and as well as the concert. They've been doing meetings and practicing as the same time. Not to mention him staying at the studio most of the time to prepare for the songs. 

Junhyung might look cold outside but he's the warmest person you met. You two met 7 years ago when they recorded the Fiction orchestra version, you played the violin. At first, you felt distant to him, he appeared so unlike the other members that you also met. You instantly clicked with Dujun (which is your bias), because you both liked soccer. 

You too met again when they are composing Ribbon. Kim Taejoo was the one who contacted you. Compared to your first participation, now you were more involved in the compoaing and producing. It's when you started being close to Junhyung. You found it very cute that he is such a soft and shy guy. He's well-mannered and he treated you really nicely. After working with him, you found yourself falling for him. But you never tried to confess. It's enough for you to be his friend. But it wasn't just you falling in love. He fell in love with you too. 

"Are you free this week? I got you tickets for our concert."he said. "Of course, I'm totally free. I was really planning to watch but I wasn't able to get tickets.", you answered. "That's a relief, I thougt you have other plans. I'll see you there. Bye"he said. The day of the concert came, and their performance was superb. Nothing new, they sang great, I remember seeing comments that they ate cds, because they sing really great even in live. 

The concert ended and I went to the backstage to give rhe bouquet i brought for him. We talked for while the crew are arranging things. He held my hand, I was shocked by his sudden action. I looked at him and he was already staring at me. "Why?" I asked. "Thank you for coming. I really appreciate you being here tonight. No, no, I appreciate you being with me. I love you" he said. I was speechless with the things he said. I looked at him and my response was just a smile. He leaned forward and hugged me. "I love you too" I whispered. That's when it all started.

23 November 2018. D-day. 1st day of the concert. It was also the first day of snowing in Seoul. You're excited with the things that's gonna happen. You went in early, at the same time as the staffs. Every time Highlight would have their concert or showcase, you'd always be there to help. For this time, you volunteered to be in the merch. Junhyung at very last minute asked you to helped in the technical booth instead. "Can you just help in the tech booth?, he asked. "We already talked about this right? It was finalized that I'll help in merch this time", you answered. "But it's snowing, it'd be very cold outside", he pouted. "Hahaha, we'll all be cold outside not just me. Don't worry Junhyungie, 💕I have hotpacks. I can do it. Now go there and do some final blockings". I answered. I left and decided to look back, "Yong Junhyung! Fighting! I love you so much!" I shouted. 

The line for the merch was so long. I was not really surprised since this concert will be the last for the group before they enlist. Items got sold out already even it is just the first day. After closing the merch booth, we packed up and went inside. 

I actually have a ticket. I bought one online, it was in the seating area. The concert started and I feel ecstatic, especially hearing the fanchants. The time went by so fast. They were already saying their closing ments. 

It was Junhyung's turn. The very moment he started I can already feel his sadness. I knew that this is something new for them. Doing a concert that there are only 4 of them. They all miss Dujun. As he was talking, he couldn't stop the tears from falling. My heart ached for him. I just want to hug and comfort him.

The concert ended and it was better from the previous ones in terms of discipline. Lights didn't have to be told to behave and not push. The projects were perfect.

I went to the backstage and went to see Junhyung. I went there and hugged him tight. "You worked hard", I said, "Thank you" he answered. "You were awesome in the stage, I'm so proud of you. Now, it's time to go and rest you have to recharge for another day" I said.

As we were on our way out, they talk to the security guards and asked if there are Lights that were hurt during the concert. It was their habit, they'd always ask. They are genuinely caring for them.


End file.
